K: The New Kings
by The Wizard of Runes
Summary: Ten years after the the Silver king destroyed the Dresden Slate, and things have mostly gone back to normal and died down. There were still mysteries left, but nothing could be said to be certain except the Slate was destroyed, the Swords were no more, and the power of the Clans diminished...but an object like the Slate cannot be kept down...and New Kings will awaken when it does.
1. Chapter 1

Explosions, massive explosions going around everywhere. A sword falling from the sky, and piercing the stone.

That was the events that changed the power structure of Japan, the events that led to the end of all sorts of supernatural phenomenon, and what should have been the end of all the clans. Everything changed that night.

"What the hell is going on?!" a boy with black hair and black eyes shouted, unsure of what was going on. He was wearing a large black coat, black boots, a white T shirt and grey shorts, which had gotten dirty with all the fighting going on. Apparently, he was supposed to evacuate, but all the fighting and rubble had caused all sorts of issues. Furthermore, he had lost sight of his personal hero, Sukuna, in all the chaos. And now, with everything coming down, with all the rubble, he seemed to be on his own.

He was just running through an access tunnel, when he saw a way to escape. Something an advanced member had left behind, a way inbetween walls. And so, he jumped into it in his attempt to escape...right as he heard a large explosion behind him, and a piece of rubble blown from the explosion hit his head as he went through.

* * *

Ten years later...

A long time had passed since the incident, in which the slate was destroyed, and the Clans disbanded. Although some still stick together out of friendship and unity, others disbanded almost completely. The Silver Clan, The Red Clan, and The Blue Clan still are technically in operation, and the Gold Clan even to a degree also operates. But, the Green Clan has only one real person who is still considered active, and the Grey and Colorless Clans were wiped out completely.

No one in the public is sure what happened completely. Although much of the fighting occured without casualties thankfully, there were still some between the release of power from the Dresden Slate, and the explosions and fighting. And so, the mysterious incident filled with violence and weirdness remained unexplained, and various issues remained from it.

"What the hell..." Sukuna Gojo said as he slammed his fist into the desk, looking all sorts of irritated. Of course, that might have something to do with the fact that he looked exactly the same as ten years ago, and was annoyed by lack of explanations.

"You asked for an explanation. If you want one for your lack of growth though, you should have eaten more veggies. And not locked yourself in a room playing video games, Suku-chan" Weissman replied to him, with a typical smile. The two of them were sitting at a coffee table in a dorm room of Ashinaka High School, along with Toru Heida who offered Sukuna some rice. "However, the Green Clan never had the power of longevity, unless the King had some form of it I was not aware of it. After all, you would be the Green King now".

"Well I retained my powers, so soemthing happened!" Sukuna protested, annoyed. "And so it only makes sense that somehow happened! And I mean...look at you four! You look exactly the same as ten years ago also!"

Indeed, Sukuna was not the only one who had not aged. All the members of the Silver Clan, or former members, did not look like they had aged a day either.

And it wasn't just the Silver clan that had weird things happen they had not expected. Although only Sukuna had retained the aura of the Green clan, a few core members of the Red Clan had also retained lesser versions of their powers. So did the Blue Clan, as well as the Gold Clan. However, not a single one of them could ever produce the Sword of Damocles since that day, and their powers were certainly weaker.

"I would think perhaps that maybe it was the existence of Strains that resulted in the continuation of what we have right now, but as far as I know you are the only member of the Green Clan, and not a Strain. Neko was a Strain for the Silver Clan, the Red Clan's King was their Strain, and who knows how many the Blue Clan and Gold Clan had recruited before the Slate was destroyed. Since Strains have power aside from their Kings, its possible for their natural power to have been supporting it, but...the Green Clan was fundamentally unique. Its entirely possible that creating that SNS spread the Green King's power through the internet enough to keep it running, but it shouldn't be giving you longevity..."

"Yeah yeah, thats the same explanation you always give old man. And after that..."

"Its also possible we were changed after being released to the full power of the Dresden Slate's awakening".

"...and there is that one. As usual, useless!"

Sukuna seemed relatively annoyed at the answers of hte Former Silver King.

"If you really hated us that much, you wouldn't come around here so much. Admit it, you actually like us dont you?"

At those words, Sukuna blushed and turned away.

"Sh-shut up!"

"Its probably because he has difficulty making friends, so we are some of the only few he has" Kuroh responded as he walked in, resulting in Sukuna's reaction to further increase.

"Shut up, you stupid dog! You just make really good rice is all, and its hard to make money like this!"

"Speaking of which, I heard a strange rumor recently where a pair of muggers got robbed by a young boy with a scythe..."

Sukuna looked out the window in some attempt to mentally escape.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Are you sure this area is safe to work, Ukio-san? This area is still heavy destroyed...the ceilings and floors might be unstable".

"We need to make sure. Even if it was destroyed, any fragment could still be dangerous. So stay alert, Zazie-chan".

"Don't call me that!" the young boy remarked. "I still dont see why I have to come down here with you though. What about the others?"

"Because your stronger, then everyone".

The two proceeded down while talking. As a large wall blocked them, Zazie pushed on it alone despite his small frame, and it fell down with ease. He was only ten years old, but he held that much power.

"...truly, the strains created from that event are way more powerful then normal" Ukio muttered, the twenty five or so year old woman remarking. She had only been a part time worker, but before he passed on, the Gold King had taken her under his wing and trained her. Ukio Namasaki, one of the high ranking members of the Timeless Palace. Even though their king was gone, many of them still possessed some of that ability to utilize their full potential, and others at moderate potential at least, resulting in the Timeless Palace operating well enough. That said, they were not suffering from the strange longevity that the Silver Clan, Sukuna, and certain Red Clan Members had been experiencing.

In truth, the Red Clan was the most powerful currently. As a Strain, Anna Kushina maintained a large amount of her power and abilities, and so her strength was not totally depleted by the loss of the Slate. She still maintained some of her strength as King, and as such Homra was currently the strongest clan, although saying that in front of Sukuna could start a fight. Sukuna had crazy strength himself after all.

As for Zazie, he had become a strain after the Dresden Slate released crazy amounts of power into the world on the day he was born, in the hospital closest to the area of hte incident. Ukio was almost jealous of him, that circumstance gave him quite a bit of raw power. However, he was just a little bit...niave might be the closest word to it.

"It should be just up ahead. Just clear the rubble here. Focus on the section by the wall, it should be the most stable".

"Alright, but this seems like a bad idea..." Zazie mentioned, as he grabbed some of the rubble and moved it away. At the same time, a green light began to shine from the unblocked wall...and a boy fell out with some rubble. "Eh?!"

Ukio however eyed his PDA. "Interesting, a former green clansman sealed away...the power must not have let him out since both sides were blocked, causing his corpse..."

However, Ukio did not get to finish her thought as the boy in front of her gasped for air and started to move, indicating he was still very much alive. Furthermore, a piece of stone near him began to glow all sorts of colors, at first it seemed random...until she noticed the pattern.

Silver. Gold. Red. Blue. Green. Grey. Colorless. But what surprised her were two more colors afterwards, Purple and Orange. And at the same time, the rock, and others in the area, began to fly towards one central direction.

"No way...could it be...it was never truly destroyed...but just...blocked? Zazie, quickly! Grab the boy and follow the stone!"

"Huh?! Oh, right!"

Zazie quickly picked up the boy who was a bit bigger then him, put him on his back, and ran after the direction with Ukio. But it didn't take them long to find where they were all going: The Central Corridor, where the sword had fallen on the slate. The entire reason no one came down this area was partly since it was categorized as a hazardous area, to cover up the incident, and another reason was because it was unstable and climbing down this area could result in a huge collapse killing anyone in the area, and causing even more areas around it to fall into a giant manmade sinkhole and collapse.

However, right there in front of them, something unbelievable was happening. The Dresden Slate...was repairing itself. Each stone and fragment fit into each other, solidifying and becoming one. Glowing all nine colors seen before...and then right as it completed, a beam made up of those nine colors was shot into the sky.

* * *

At the School Island...

Sukuna, Weissman, and the others all looked out the window as the beams of light penetrated into the sky.

"...I guess something that powerful wouldn't have stayed gone forever, huh..."

As the beams reached into the sky, a pulsewave overtook the entire city. It was not visible for everyone, but for the five of them, it was. Soon, Weissman, Neko, Kuroh, and Toru became engulfed in a Silver Aura, while Sukuna was engulfed in a green one.

"Kuroh...the window, look above us!"

Understanding what he meant, Kuroh went to look...and he saw them, in the sky.

"I see it...two Swords of Damocles overhead. Silver and Green".

"What about others? See any others?"

"Over where Homra should be, there is a Red Sword. Near where Sceptor 4 had their main base, a Blue sword".

"Seriously?" Sukuna said as he also looked out to see this. "Hold on, is that a Grey Sword over there, by Downtown?"

"Yes...and look near the beams of light, I can see at least two more. There is a Gold Sword, and...a Purple Sword?"

That last sentence caught Weissman's attention.

"A purple sword?" he asked, coming over to see it just as the beams finally began to fade, and the swords disappeared.

"Yes. There might have been more, I only had the view from this window, and between that beam and the various skyscrappers there could have been some I didn't see".

"Yes...if all the other Swords appeared, we should assume the Colorless King will have also been chosen. But a Purple Sword is peculiar. It means, there is also a new King around, with new powers".

"Yes, I suppose that is true Wiess...man?"

The moment that Kuroh and Sukuna turned around, they met a far, far more confusing sight however...there were two Toru's in front of them. No, that was not it...along with the release, it appeared Weissman was now Shiro again.

"Well, this is peculiar indeed. I guess...somethings have changed" Shiro said, before looking back at Toru. "Isn't that right, new Silver King?"

* * *

"...what...what is going on?"

The boy who had finally fallen out of the wall woke up to falling on the ground behind him. This gave him quite the wake up, but when he looked around, he was confused. Everything looked old and like rubble now, and he felt...strange. He couldn't help collapsing into a laying down position on the ground, where above him he saw a purple sword, floating in the sky.

Furthermore, there was energy shooting into the sky, though that stopped shortly after he woke up.

However, what happened next surprised him even more, as he felt information just flow into his mind. It was so much, he didn't actually understand or learn anything from it, in fact most of it he litterally did not understand as it was in a different language. But as a purple aura coated his body, he did understand one thing. He had gotten power beyond J-rank. He was something different entirely now.

He had become the 8th and Purple King.

* * *

 **Heyo! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this fic everyone! To help everyone understand some of the last part so far:**

 **Toru, not Shiro, recieved the power of the Silver King, or at least got the Sword of Damocles.**

 **Sukuna became the Green King due to being the last one standing.**

 **Mysterious Boy became the Purple King.**

 **Additionally, either Ukio or Zazie has become the Gold King.**

 **Colorless King's Sword did not appear, but it might have been at an angle or position they could not see.**

 **The owner of the Red Sword, Blue Sword, and Grey Sword are total unknowns. Additionally, the Orange Sword was also not seen like the Colorless King, but given that there was no orange before, I will confirm there is an Orange King as well.**

 **Also, since Strains dont have a direct connection to the Slate, all Strains got to keep their powers. Since Silver and Red Clan had confirmed Strains in their ranks, and because its extremely doubtful Gold and Blue would have let them keep that advantage even before the Slate was destroyed, they would have some as well. Its because of the Strains that those four clans kept some connection to their powers.**

 **If anyone has any questions, feel free to ask them in a review! If you dont, you can still leave a review though telling me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Among all the possibilities that Ukio had expected, admittedly this had been one of them. But because the odds seemed so low, she had essentially dismissed the possibility of this happening. And yet, surely enough...there was a Sword of Damocles appearing over her head, as intense amounts of aura flowed into her.

Normally, the aura would be invisible, but Zazie possessed the ability to see Aura, an ability Anna also possessed.

"All of this...all this power...it feels so great! So this was the true power the Gold King had all this time?"

"Ukio-san? Are you okay?"

"Fufufufu...I am perfectly great, Zazie-chan! But, call me neesama from now on! Or, your majesty!"

"What...? Huh, its happening with him too?"

That was when Zazie noticed that the boy they had found was also covered in aura, only it was purple and not gold. The white haired boy seemed to finally be waking up too, his big red eyes opening.

"Hey, you awake? Are you okay?"

Zazie noticed the purple Sword of Damocles also appear in the air overhead, but he was still not quite sure about all this. He had heard stories from Ukio-san, and other Gold Clansmen, but this was the first time he saw it in action. It was the first time he had seen aura this strong.

"Uhg...what...what day is it?"

"We just entered the new year, 20XX".

THe moment he heard that date, his brain sparked awake in shock.

"Hold on...what did you say?" the boy shouted, shocked to hear an entire ten years had passed by in an instant. The last thing he remembered was following someone who hopped into a wall, and then a sharp pain on the back of his head, and that was it. But now...not only had ten years passed, but he felt this overwhelming aura coming from inside himself. It felt like the rumored power he had heard of, the power of the Green King, only this was not Green...it was purple. Similar, but different.

"Hey, what is your name? Do you remember?"

"...Azi. Azi Kazaki" Azi said as he stood up and looked around. Everything was rubble and ruin now, and clearly the battle had been long since over. "Hey, what happened here exactly?"

As they continued to talk, the two of them heard something shift, a clink, in the background, and the two immediately raised their guards.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah. Sounds like we have company".

Zazie then looked over back towards Ukio.

"Ukio-san! We have company!"

"Fufufu...this is so great, so massive!"

"Seriously? How powerful is the Gold King's power for her to get absorbed like this?"

"Well, from what I heard, there was only ever one Gold King in history, and he was the most powerful of all the Kings. So, that probably had something to do with it. We should probably not count on her for help".

"...I probably couldn't have regardless".

The two looked around, but nothing showed up. Even though Azi had the power of a King, he was still a new king, and there had never been a purple king before. Not to mention, everything seemed a lot more different then what it usually was, so they should consider the possibility that Kings might not be as invincible as they were considered before.

"Hold on...we should be thinking of something different...why are they here?"

The two took only a moment to look back at the glowing object behind them.

""They are after the slate!""

For the first time in ten years, the Dresden Slate was in the open, and had value. Several Swords were in the air, so that was a blarring indicator the Slate was active once more. However...

"Hey...do you hear all that?"

They could hear footsteps now, running around all over the place. Above, below, left, right, ahead, behind. They were everywhere, and there was definently more then one. There had to be at least twenty.

"An organized group? What is..."

Suddenly, a man seemed to jump up from the shadows, but before he could reach the two of them was hit by a bright and powerful red flame. And when they looked, the person who arrived was Yata, riding his skateboard down with streams of fire following him.

"Hey, you two! Get down!"

The two immediately ducked, and he charged over them and kicked a figure that was behind them. They were wearing cloaks and masks, hiding their identities, and moving around all over the place. One of them seemed to raise a block of concrete, and threw it at the trio, while another threw some grenades at them.

"Oh shit!"

"Awashima, Draw!"

And yet, all the attacks were blocked by the appearance of the another well known figure, a woman in a blue uniform, Seri Awashima.

"Well, if it isn't the blues. I suppose your people would come for the slate now that it is relevant again. Your king didn't show up to grace us with his pressence?"

"You should watch what you say..."

However, before any banter could continue, several explosions detonated around the building.

"What the hell?!"

"This place is already unstable! Do they want to steal the slate, or bury it with us?!"

The group turned to look back towards the slate, but a giant pulse wave was released from it and knocked them all back and away a bit. Only Zazie remained on his feet, but the pulse wave was so bright and so strong he had to close his eyes and brace himself to do so.

"Damnit. Is this your clan's doing? You always did love explosions, and I wouldn't be surprised if Homra wanted to keep its position at the top by taking the Slate as well".

"Like you are one to talk!"

"...do these people hate each other or like each other?"

"I think its a bit of both. Depends on the day though".

However, it was a good question on how Homra and Sceptor 4 got here so quickly.

"A better question would be..." another voice announced, as a spectral hand grabbed one of the people who had hidden nearby and dragged them out. "Who they are, and where the Slate is".

"Oh, right! Ukio-san is up ahead, we have to hurry!"

"Wait wait, who are you?"

"Apologies. I am of the Silver Clan, here on my Kings request".

"Wait, what did you sa..."

And then, there was another explosion, and Ukio was blown into the room.

"Ukio-san?!"

"This is Ukio...this aura...the Gold King?!"

"Fufufufufu...all this power!"

As they saw her reaction to obtaining the power of the Gold King, the group suddenly realized the Gold King could have passed his power down to another of his subordinates, someone he could trust, but didn't. They started to understand the reason why, if the power made people react like that.

"Zaazzziiieeee-chan! I need healing!"

"No way, you are clearly drunk right now! On power instead of booze, but still".

Azi made a mental note the relationship between Ukio and Zazie seemed very...unique...

However, as the smoke cleared...the Slate had totally disappeared. Toru and Shiro had arrived ahead of them too, looking shocked.

"Weissman...is Shiro again?"

"There are two of them?"

"More then that" another spoke, and Sukuna jumped down with them. Azi immediately spotted him, and smiled as he ran over.

"Sukuna-sempai! You came to rescue me!"

"Eh...wait, aren't you one of...err, one of the old green clan members? Why didn't you get older?"

"That makes it the three hundredth and twenty first time he asked that question".

Neko teased Sukuna mid questioning.

"Shut up! I am asking a different person this time!"

"Don't bully Sukuna-sempai!"

"...sempai?"

Although Sukuna turned away and pretended like he did not care, everyone could tell he was moved by being called sempai and was blushing a little bit.

"Anyways, Azi right? Save any catching up moments later, the Dresden Slate just got stolen again".

"I told you that even if you thought you destroyed it, we should have moved it! Now look what happened!"

Sukuna yelled...or more like nagged...Shiro.

"Sorry sorry, but it seemed like it would be safe here since I destroyed it and all".

"Well, now it got stolen. Again!"

Awashima pulled out her radio, while Yata pulled out his PDA.

"Mobilize the helicopters and the teams! Someone has stolen the Slate! Yes, again! Find it!"

"I want everyone we got right now searching the streets! Someone stole the damn Slate again!"

The two gave their orders, but the next question sent a silent chill through the room.

"But, the important question is by who?"

Everyone started to look around at each other, more or less. The power of the Dresden Slate was not well known, and groups of Aura users were not in a large percentage. And so, sharp gazes were passed out around the room. After all, everyone knew there were only three clans who possessed the potential to carry out an operation like this, if one thought about it.

The Clan that kept the most raw power after the destruction of the Dresden Slate ten years ago, Homra.

The Clan that maintained a large amount of power, influence, and members even after the events ten years ago, Timeless Palace.

The Clan that monitored all the others, and while trying to represent order unmistakably had their own lust for power, Sceptor 4.

These three clans were the only three. The Silver Clan only had four members, and the Green Clan only had one. None of them had the numbers known to carry out such an operation, and they deflinently needed numbers to pull it off. The Dresden Slate was heavy, and couldn't just be stolen. Large numbers and heavy lift gear was needed, along with all sorts of people to manage it all.

Yata looked at Seri Awashima, and then over at the one he did not recognize, Uzio.

"Hmmm...although I think this sounds like something the blues would do, that new woman is also someone who we may be unable to trust".

"Fufufu...you really want to fight me, the 2nd and Golden King? You don't even have evidence".

"You were the one who dug the Slate out! And it seemed to have activated because of something you did I bet!"

"You are loud...and in any case, while I did use Gold Clan resources to help dig out the Dresden Slate, why would I need to steal it? Timeless Palace is supposed to take charge of the Dresden Slate, so why would I steal it? Not to mention, I was busy awakening my powers. If anyone is suspicious, it would be the Green Clan. Did one member really only maintain their abilities? Or has Jungle just been hiding and waiting for this opportune moment. Since people with Jungle are everywhere, they could have easily pulled it off...especially if they are being led by the Silver Clan".

Suddenly, more suspects were thrown into consideration by Ukio, who seemed unphased by Yata's challanges. At this point, everyone did turn their attention towards Sukuna for a moment.

"Hey! Stop bullying Sukuna-sempai!"

However, Azi came and defended Sukuna.

"Who is this kid anyways?"

"He is pretty much the only person who couldn't have commited the crime" Zazie replied, stepping into the center. "When we found him, he had been trapped inside a wall. It looked like he tried to follow someone who had used their power to manipulate a part of the wall for people to go through and escape. However, as he went through, rubble fell and blocked both sides, causing him to stray trapped in a form of limbo. The effect essentially had him trapped in stasis, but it looked like he also did this as the Dresden Slate was destroyed, since a fragment of it fell in with him".

"A fragment did, huh? I wonder...that might explain why Sukuna kept his abilities actually. That piece was constantly being bathed in Green Aura, charging it, while it kept charging the ability that let Azi pass through walls, which was probably why it lasted for a whole ten years. But given the power of the Dresden Slate, it ended up flowing power into someone, at least one person, who had actually met with the King and became a proper Clansman".

"In other words, me?" Sukuna replied, understanding the gist of Shiro's explanation.

"Anyways, Sukuna and the Silver Clan arrived after the rest of you did".

"But, they were at the site before us" Yata said, clearly thinking this through a little. It appeared he did mature a little in the last ten years. "Though, I am curious how the Blues got here so fast as well. I only got here so quickly because after the Dresden Slate activated and the Swords appeared, I used a combination of my powers and my skateboard to get here as fast as possible".

"Its true, I saw him rushing here like that myself" Kuroh added. "He practically raced right here the moment the Swords of Damocles appeared from what I saw".

"The moment the Swords appeared, and our Aura returned to full strength, I immediately deployed helicopters and flew here in force. The rest of my men are either searching the area, looking for the Slate now, or secured the perimeter".

At those words, Shiro immediately turned towards Awashima.

"Hold on. Did you see anything else before you arrived? Other Swords we might not have been able to see from our dorm at the school island?"

"Yes. Remember what I can from the angle you had to view from...you might have or might not have seen it, but there was a Grey Sword, but also at a farther angle you shouldn't have seen, there was also an orange sword".

Hearing those words, Shiro seemed half confused, half concerned for a moment.

"So you are telling me that, you didn't see it then?"

"Didn't see what?"

The first realize what he meant gasped a bit though, an act unusual for the Black Dog.

"...the Sword of Damocles for the Colorless King".

"Hold on hold on!" Yata shouted as people started to fall silent from that statement. "Why is everyone so shocked about that? We defeated that Colorless King guy, and he had no clan members to pass on the sword to".

"No, technically there were still two members of the Colorless Clan, but also its totally random not just who the Kingship could pass to when one dies, but also what powers they get and when and where it happens".

"Yeah, but we defeated him right? There shouldn't be any way he could come back so soon without us...noticing..."

Yata continued to argue, but lost power in his voice when he started to realize something.

"...Anna..."

"Correct. Its proof it could have happened. The previous Red King, Mikoto Suoh, perished around the same time as the Colorless King. A little after, to be exact. Therefore, it is possible between now and then, a Colorless King was chosen. Normally, we would notice the appearance of a Sword of Damocles that usually marks the awakening of a King, but...if it happened on that day..."

There was a day in which every clan, active or not, had been focused on a single event that drew all the intention. The same day as the united Red, Blue, and Silver forces went to save Anna and reclaim the Slate. Even the isolated Silver and Gold Kings had to be focused on such events, given the significance of them. And with Anna fully using her powers above the Slate itself, who would have noticed if the Colorless King awoke on the same day.

Of course, all of this was conjecture, theory, and totally unproven. But, it fit.

"Even their rapid response and organization makes sense. The Colorless King is seperate from the Slate after all, its more like a Strain then anything else. While the Slate does supply the initial power, it could make sense for the Colorless King to have maintained a portion of his power, enough to recruit new Clansmen at least" Shiro considered.

"...or you are making it up, and thats an excuse you are using" the Gold King mentioned, inturruping the trail of thought. "After all, who could possibly check that fact, especially without the Slate? You are the only one who is an expert on it, so no one can accurately say if you are lying or not".

"Damnit! This is not the time to be pointing fingers! This makes sense! After all, if there was no Colorless King, one should have been chosen when everyone else was! If no Sword of Damocles appeared, then clearly one could not be chosen because there already was one!"

"Says the one whose King spent months trying to harness the power of the Slate for themselves. Meanwhile, the Silver Clan works with the last Green for some reason or another..."

"We are not working together!" Sukuna exclaimed.

"Yeah! He is a friend! We hang out a lot!" Neko added, causing Sukuna to get red and bothered.

"Wh-what?! No! I just dont have anyone else to talk to!"

"Thats because everyone in Homra still hates and distrusts Greens, and Sceptor 4 has its own risks, not to mention its not really a place to go to socialize or hang out in" Kuroh adds on. "We are his only friends".

"Nu uh! I am Sukuna-sempai's friend too!"

"Regardless of this, can we trust Homra either? They maintained the most raw fighting power in the last ten years. They might have stolen the Slate to keep that advantage".

"What was that?!"

"Hey, the way you were acting earlier, I wouldn't be surprised if you stole it just so you could keep it to yourself, Ukio!"

"You want to face the power of the Gold King?"

"Would you all shut up?"

"I think..."

"Well I..."

The fighting seemed to be picking up even more intensity, however this was all interrupted when a giant cat appeared in the center of the group and slammed its paw down. At the same time, the room itself weirdly distorted quite a bit, causing everyone to get a bit dizzy.

"Stop fighting everyone! You are making Shiro sad...wolf?"

Neko tried to stop the fighting, but then her attention was drawn as well towards Azi. Everyone else looked towards the boy, and half of them, maybe more, started giggling a little and desperately tried to hold back laughter.

"Is that...your doing Neko?"

"Nope!"

"What...hold on, what is everyone laughing at all the sudden?"

Neko suddenly snapped her fingers, and a mirror...or at least the illusion of one...appeared in front of Azi. And in the mirror...a purple aura had formed wolf ears on his head, as well as a wolf tail behind him.

"Well, at least we have some idea of what his aura is capable of now" Shiro said, who despite his normal ability to stay calm, seemed to have even been caught off guard and amuzed by how Azi's aura took its appearance now. "That said, that is convienent because it got all the attention where it should be".

"Where it should be?"

"Yes. As the 8th and Purple King, you were only created just now. Furthermore, from what I heard, you were trapped in a wall, in limbo, since the Slate was destroyed. In other words, you were the only one who had zero ability to organize people to steal the slate. And personal beliefs aside, you don't really have a bias yet for other clans really, correct? YOu were in the Green Clan, but since you used someone else's ability, you were not there for long I am guessing".

"Well...yeah, I suppose? Wait, hold on. Do you mean?"

"Yeah. You are the only person who all of us can trust to not have stolen the Dresden Slate. The only factor that no one could have prepared for. In other words, its up to you to figure everything out".

"Fine. At least its not the Blues taking charge".

"I suppose this makes sense".

"I still dont trust a thing the Silver King says, but I guess this is the only way for things to work".

"I am cool with this".

And so five sides, Silver, Red, Blue, Gold, and Green all agreed to letting the Purple King be the lead investigator.

"Ehhhhh?!"

As this was happening though, a mysterious and momentus sight could be seen above them. As if resonating with the Kings decision, or maybe they had appeared earlier because they had all been anticipating a fight and had geared up, six Swords of Damocles appeared in the sky above them. Silver, Red, Blue, Gold, Green, and Purple...wait a second...

"Why is the Blue Sword here?!"

"Why is the Red Sword here?!"

Seeing each other's swords in the sky, Yata and Seri shot looks at each other when they realized who was under them.

"You are the Blue King? What happened to Muni-whatever?"

"For some reason, it chose me and not him. I thought maybe it was because when he had the Sword, it was pretty much already falling. You...you are the Red King, and not Anna?"

"Yeah. Anna regained a lot of her power, so at first we thought it was her, but then we realized it had chosen me. I think Anna might be just as strong if not stronger still though".

It looked like a lot more things had changed then people thought...and that Azi had a much tougher job then he realized.

 **AN: As expected with my latest project, a fast release of a second chapter!**

 **Also, to help people, lets recap the King Status:**

 **Toru: Silver King**

 **Awashima: Blue King**

 **Yata: Red King**

 **Uzio: Golden King**

 **Sukuna: Green King**

 **Colorless King Status Unknown**

 **Orange King Unknown**

 **Grey King Unknown**

 **Azi: Purple King**

 **Poor Azi though, getting stuck with the worst job in history most likely. That said, they almost...just almost...managed to team up with that Colorless Clan theory! Also, someone should just...put a tracker or something on that Dresden Slate. Some sort of Anti-Theft measure. I mean, think about it. It was stolen from Germany. It was stolen from the Golden King. It was stolen from the Silver, Blue, and Red King together. And now, it was stolen from under the noses of six different kings.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to like, comment, and subscribe...wait, thats Youtube. Feel free to Favorite, Follow, and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I guess I got hit with super inspiration today. Also, far notice, Ukio is weird. And maybe evil. Or maybe good. Or maybe both. Form your own opinions! But she is...different...**

"Well, did you do it?" Zazie asked Ukio, once the two were behind closed doors back at their base of operations, Market Central. This building had practically become the hub of economics and trade in the past ten years, and its leader was undoubted to be Ukio. Before, when there was no King, Ukio did not have as much power. Quite a bit, but having been chosen as the Gold King, Ukio would likely soon have sole dominion over Timeless Palace.

And because of that motive, Zazie had to question if Ukio was the one responsible. The two went into Ukio's personal quarters, where Ukio began to strip off her clothes immediately in front of Zazie. Zazie looked away with a red face.

"Oh come now Zazie-chan? Do you think I would do something so bold like stealing a Slate in front of multiple Kings?"

That was the reply of a woman who had just stripped naked in front of a ten year old boy. Although in all fairness, this was not the first time either. After all, Ukio was his legal guardian since he was five years old, and the two had bathed together plenty of times since.

"Yes. Now excuse me..." Zazie replied, going to leave the room...except the doors would not open. At the same time, he felt his body slide backwards across the floor, until he slid right into Ukio's embrace, who began to take off his shirt.

"Come now, lets take a bath and then sleep together like we always do".

As Zazie got older, it started to feel a bit more awkward. Unfortunately for him, Ukio had a greed, a desire, for everything and anything she found interesting, or that others could not have. That was why she was interested in the Slate, she wished to possess it, to admire it, to have it all for herself. She was extremely eccentric, and easily classified as a pervert. She loved to tease and mess with Zazie in all sorts of ways, and more. Especially given Zazie's uniqueness, even in terms of Strains.

That was why he was sure that she would steal it in a heartbeat if she could. It wasn't that she was now acting so calm and collected about it, he knew if she really wasnt behind it, despite this appearance and her current focus on taking off Zazie's clothes and putting him through this, part of her brain was probably contemplating her next move if she did not steal it.

"...as the new Gold King, shouldn't you be more focued on looking over all the projects, and establishing official positions?"

"Aww, are you embarrassed? This is normal for a mother though..."

"Extremely" he replied as she finished, his face red and his voice a bit unstable. Still, he was somehow keeping his cool, at least a bit, in this situation. "I feel like you are even more eccentric then usual Uzio-san".

"Muuuu...I remember when you used to love this so much, you would do this on your own and jump into my arms energeticly. And also, dont call me -san here! Call me ka-chan, or mommy, or something like that!"

The relationship between them was unique for sure. Although Zazie did find her bothersome, embarrassing, and troublesome, she was also the woman who saved him from poverty, kept him clothed and fed, gave him a home, bathed him when he was little (and now, though reluctantly since he could do it himself), and got him educated. And this was after his old parents had tossed him away after learning how...different...he was.

He had been abandoned because he was a Strain, and had hated that part about him until Ukio came along, and told him just how special and precious he was because of it. She also claimed a few times her feelings grew because she enjoyed being a mother, especially to him, though part of him was suspicious she just enjoyed watching him grow as a Strain. Still, at its core, and from what he felt, it was genuinely true that no matter what, she honestly cared about and loved him for who he was. That was why, no matter how embarrassing, how bothersome, how...eccentric...she could get, he could not just abandon her.

"Fine...but you know, if you seriously didn't steal it, you should just ask me to go out and look for it...mom".

"Maybe...but first.." she said, picking him up into her arms and carrying him into the bathroom. Next to the bathtub however were a few folders. "Lets do some mother son bonding and read some interesting profiles in the bath together".

The two rinsed off and scrubbed a little, and washed each other's backs, before they got into the bath, though Uzio made Zazie sit in her lap. That was when she chose the file on top, and opened it in front of both of them to read. They were profiles of the others that were present at the scene when the Slate was stolen, including one recently made one about Azi Kazaki.

"Kazaki Azi. Kazaki is his family name, Azi his given. Went by the alias 'Six' for his profile. Former member of Jungle, eleven years old at the time of the incident with the slate..."

"Huh. So he can legally drink now then?"

Zazie actually had a body that worked better then any normal adult's, so he could easily down alcohol without any side effects. He and Ukio once had a drinking contest to test it, and he managed to keep up with her. Which seems only average, but Ukio had one of the greatest metabolisms and tolerance to alcohol even before the Gold King recruited her (at fifteen), so after she recieved the Gold Clan Aura it was boosted even further.

So Zazie still got drunken under the table, and woke up to some very embarrassing things, but that was a story for another day.

"And now he is the new purple king. It seemed like he had a strong admiration for Gojo Sukuna though".

"Its probably because he had a similar history to Sukuna. He had rich parents who rather then trying to be real parents and care for him, controlled and neglected him at the same time. It looks like somehow, he heard about Sukuna and Jungle, and followed him into it. And since it worked, he admired Sukuna as his idol as a result".

"I see. I suppose we wont be able to use his family to influence him in ways that would be effective then...what is his family doing?"

"It seemed like they relentlessly chased him, again same as Sukuna. Probably deepened the connection he felt with Sukuna even further...oh. Apparently, although Sukuna might not have noticed it since it was something he did in passing, he saved Azi once from losing his points. It was apparently on the way to his current mission".

"...I feel like he is not so unbiased as we thought..."

"...you might be greedy, but I cant refute that...well, its too late now though. Anyways, it seems like he also goes with a fast and agile fighting style. However, that is probably less to copy his hero, and more because of his small and lean frame. Anyways, it seems that he is not currently enrolled in any school, but before he ran away, he had pretty high scores. Not sure if he was genius level, but he wont get fooled by petty tricks".

She leaned in closer to the profile, putting Zazie in a super awkward...and to some, enviable...position.

"...I am not to be used as a leaning post!"

In response, she tickled him a little, breaking his composure.

"Just relax and enjoy it. Anyways, it looks like his parents...are still looking for him?"

"They stopped for several years, but they seemed to have started again recently. Weird...well, unfortunately, other then random facts like his love of chocolate and dislike of scary movies, there is no information on his Jungle account. There is just too little information on the current Purple King".

"Well, he was only eleven when he got involved in all this. What about his aura?"

Zazie then flipped the page to a picture of Azi when his aura formed those wolf ears and tail on him.

"Its only guesswork at this point, but it looks like the aura of the purple clan is similar to the green clan. Some form of creation or reality manipulation".

At that point, the door was swung open, and a scientist came in. Zazie went completely red, while Ukio just sighed.

"You better have a good reason for interrupting bath time with my son, Zekaya-sensei".

"Uhh...ah, right!" the scientist said, regaining his composure. He had rushed in so energeticly, he had totally not realized how awkward it would be, or how beautiful and amazing Ukio looked. "We have identified where the orange Sword of Damocles appeared over! Azuna Junior's School".

"Azuna Junior's School?"

"Yes. Its a special school that combines both elementry and middle schools, and many students tend to go to the school island afterwards. It is also known for having a system where students can skip grades, and go to the School Island early to finish up their education sooner. Additionally, it is also known to have a variety of special programs for both students and graduates, including having some classes taught by students from the School Island for experience. We are certain of it, but we lack the data to pinpoint any specific class or side of the building. We suspect it appeared somewhere near the middle because of that though, but we cant be certain".

The Slate was not the only thing on Ukio's mind. In truth, she was greatly interested in the Purple and Orange Kings too. Two new clans emerging at this time, along with the slate? Azi was small and adorable, and a loner. Her passion could barely contain itself, her greed and desire overflowing. And now an Orange King as well? What powers would they have? What types of people could they become? How could she shape them? She...

"Owowowowowow!"

She was brought out from her fanatic fantasies by Zazie, who was still trapped in her arms in a bath with now multiple onlookers, as people who heard the commotion had gathered from behind. He pinched her nose to get her focused again.

"Stop having perverted ideas, and focus on managing and establishing your Clan and Clansmen!"

"Alright alright! I cant resist your demands when you look at me all mad and cute like that...but, you have to call me mommy while asking me and give me a kiss afterwards".

"Wha...what?!"

She turned Zazie around, and smiled at him.

"F-fine. Please focus on your new duties...mommy..." he said, and then kissed her on the lips. Meanwhile, the others behind him thanked Zazie for his sacrifice.

 _At least Azi doesn't have to deal with this kind of stuff..._

* * *

"Uhg! This has to be a part of their plan!"

"...it seems a bit conspiracy like, but it is true it seems unusual" Awashima admitted to Azi, as the two were watching traffic and helicopter footage from the time of the theft. Nothing to help find out the identity, but several overly large trucks that could fit the Slate inside it were seen moving away, in opposite directions, and took routes that eventually made the survielance team lose them. Going through tunnels, buildings, and so on. So let alone not knowing which one even had the Slate, they did not even know where any of them went. North, South, East, West. Any direction could be it.

"So we are back to square one. We cant even prove any of the Clans innocent or guilty yet, aside from myself".

"Indeed. Everyone was so focused on our conflict, we cant even confirm if the Gold King stole the Slate".

"Well, the real question is this..."

Azi brought up some crime scene photos, of various construction and lift gear that was around the central hole that went directly to the Slate.

"Which question do you mean, where it came from, who used it, or was it used at all?"

"What do you mean, was it used at all?"

"I mean, the Silver Clan has power over gravity. We are under the assumption that whoever did this was prepared in advance, but the Silver Clan could have made it fly into the sky as they wished. And the Gold King...well, undoubtedly the Gold King's power could move the Slate".

"What about Red or...well, your own Blue?"

"Well, not just to exonerate my fellow...my clan, but none of us possess an ability that would allow us to operate. Neither do the Reds, except maybe Anna, but we have reports confirming she was at Homra. But...didn't you leave out the Greens?"

"One, there is no way Sukuna-sempai did this! Two, as a former green, granted not one that reached J-Rank though, I can confirm we do not possess anything that would work like this! And three...why are you looking at me with those eyes?!"

"Sorry, but when you got emotional, your aura again...took the form of a wolf ears and tail".

"You have got to be kidding me!" Azi pouted, as he brought his aura back under control.

"Relax, it cant be helped. There is no previous data on any purple clans, so there is no example to understand your abilities".

Awashima helped soothe Azi, but then noticed something else in there that caught her eye which made her lean over. This caused Azi's head to be used as a headrest all of a sudden.

"...what are you doing?"

"Look here, it looks like our systems finally identified where the Sword of Damocles for the Orange King appeared over...it looks like its Azuna Junior's School".

"So, its a high schooler? Typical manga plot twist".

"No, Azuna is essentially the elementry and middle school that leads to the High School on the School Island. Well, there might be one or two there on programs, but it is likely either a teacher, or even more likely, one of the students".

"What makes you say that?"

"Sheer numbers".

"Ah...right...students have the highest population there".

"Yes, and inbetween you and Anna, not to mention the former Green King, we know it wont hesitate or stray away from children. Anyone is considered a valid candidate for Kingship, regardless of age, gender, or race".

The two looked at the data. They then considered looking back at the data they had on the Slate theft but...

"...there are absolutely no leads for the Dresden Slate, huh..."

"...indeed. Now that I think about it, Sceptor 4 does not have a great history on dealing with incidents involving the Slate..."

The two sighed, because until the investigation and forensic teams came back with new data, they were stuck on the Slate theft completely.

And as if responding to the two, alarms went off all over across Sceptor 4.

"What is that?!"

"Its an alarm, to indicate multiple situations occuring at once!"

"What?!"

"We have reports of supernatural attacks and violence across the city. Supposed Strains at the southern park, the business district, School Island, and...Azuma!"

That last one immediately caught the attention of the two.

"That cant be a coincidence...Awashima! Can you get us a copter?!"

"I am the new King, so yes! Follow me! We have to get there before anyone else!"

* * *

A figure looked out from the shadows, and watched as a man became a large monster and began to thrash about Azuma, his school, his home.

"...I suppose it would have been too much to ask for if they had waited a little longer..." the figure spoke, as an arm raised with a high tech watch on it, that was glowing orange. "Time for the introduction of Clubhouse".

* * *

 **AN: Well that came to me much quicker then I expected. Dont usually do two chapters in one day, but I guess here we go! I was super inspired today! Next time though, some other faces that have been procrastinating their appearance will show up!**

 **Also, as mentioned previous, beware. Ukio is weird. A complete and total inversion of the previous Gold King.**

 **Anyways, feel free to favorite, follow, and review! Also, beware. Minor details may be majorly relevant!**


	4. Chapter 4

Fushimi looked out upon the city, wearing his usual Sceptor 4 Attire, watched as the chaos went on in front of him. A Strain, who could apparently project copies of himself, was running around causing chaos in a shopping mall. The entire situation stunk of distraction, but Fushimi was ordered to this area.

Well, he heard some people he wanted to talk to where in this area also, so he decided to go meet them afterwards, a light appearing in his eyes as he got excited, and decided to wrap the situation up swiftly and quickly. After all, he had a lot of things he wanted to do.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Yes. We need to stay close".

"Are you sure?"

Currently, Azi and Suri were both riding in a large helicopter gunship on their way to Azuma. It seemed that multiple Strains had been confirmed there already, and chaos was rising. Azi was in the same harness as Suri, and if he had not been so short, they might not have fit. But, Sceptor 4 did not have any child sized harnesses, or child safe harnesses, in their Helicopter Gunships designed for heavy assault and support. Their ones meant for evacuation and rescue, and some generic ones, but not the ones meant to fly into combat.

He was a bit worried that the pilots who glared enviously at him were too distracted to do their jobs though. The situation caused him so much stress, his purple aura appeared and gave him wolf traits again.

"Shiro, how is your group?"

"We dealt with the one that appeared on the School Island, and are now downtown with Suku-chan".

"Hey, umm...Shiro-sensei, was it?"

"Yes, Azi-kun? If its about Suku-chan its not really the best time..."

From afar, the voice of an upset Sukuna complaining not to talk about him could be heard.

"No, its not that! Well, yes...I am curious about what happened while I was gone, but since you know everything about the Slate and all, I was curious...if you could tell me more about my Aura? Did you ever see it before?"

"I see...yours is still a big mystery. Since the Gold King handled a lot of the new Kings and their powers, the old one, not that new woman, he would know best, but from what I remember with the experiments with the Slate, we never really got a purple one. However, I do have one idea. Right now, its formed wolf ears and a wolf tail again right?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Then, its possible it is similar to Kuroh's" Shiro responded as he thought about it. "It seems to be aura that can be manifested physically. I suppose that also makes it similar to the way the Green Clansmen worked, as they could also materialize objects. So my guess, its likely something like that. It could be it shares some similarities due to you previously being a Green Clansmen, granted not really an official one, but I think it has some fundamental differences and unique attributes. Either way, I think it will respond to your mind and imagination, so if you use that, it should work to your advantage".

"Okay...but, why does it keep forming Wolf Ears and Tail? Its...its embarrassing..."

"What is your favorite animal?"

"Well, its a wolf but..."

At those words, Azi twitched a little.

"...you have got to be kidding me".

"Look at it this way. What if your favorite animal had been a pig, a fish, or a rabbit?"

Azi's face turned even more red then it already was.

"But why cant I control it?!"

"Its a flight or fight response, probably from your subconscious. In other words, those ears and tail probably gives you some sort of boost or perks. Just, try them out! Awashima is there so you should be fine regardless of what you do! Anyways, gotta go!"

And so, he hung up on them.

"Is he always this carefree and casual?"

"Pretty much. When his life was at stake, I dont think he really panicked or cried once. I certainly feel like it, suddenly becoming the Blue King and therefore defacto leader of Sceptor 4".

"Right...I dont even have any Clansmen yet, so its still not really real for me, but you already have a whole regiment".

"Yeah. I wish that my Captain had become the Blue King again instead. He would know what to do..."

Azi tilted his head a little.

"You cant just call him for advice?"

"Its a bit difficult...he has been busy lately, and is probably busy dealing with his family. After the Slate got destroyed ten years ago, he eventually found the time to get married, have a kid, and so on. Well, they also got divorced...I guess relationships were not his strong point".

"Huh...also, before we land...I do want to know. Sukuna-sempai was always so awesome when I saw him, but...something about him also made me feel sad. But now, he seems a lot more honest and happy. What was so great that it made him like that?"

"Lets just say...not everything has been peaceful the last nine years. Anyways, here we are".

"Ma'am! We just got an alert! Someone fired a missile at us!"

"Open the doors and evade! Azi, we are jumping from here! Focus your aura on your legs and let me handle the missile!"

"Wait, ma'am. Are you sur..."

"Yes! This is a decision as King. Just trust us!"

Suddenly, she disconnected the harness as the doors flew open, and as the helicoptoper took evasive measures, the force from that sent them flying out of the helicopter and into freefall.

"Awashima, ready!" she announced as she drew her sword, and created a barrier around the missile, causing it to crash and explode mid air with a huge explosion. "Just as I thought, that missile was enhanced with aura".

Meanwhile, after making sure to bring up their aura around their legs, the two landed on the ground unharmed.

"Was it the people from before?"

"Yeah...and it was an explosion, Homra's specialty".

Out of all the Auras, the Red Aura had the most fire and volitility. Packing it into an explosive missile would be child's play.

"Maybe..."

Azi, the one who was supposed to be investigating who stole the Slate as the only person who couldn't be responsible, was unsure. Although, if someone killed him, the one person who everyone was okay with investigating, the infighting and distrust could result in a clan war. Blue and Red did not trust each other, Gold did not trust Silver, Red did not trust Green, and it seemed like no one trusted Blue who were supposed to be the police for one reason or another. No one trusted Gold either, and there were wispers of doubt that Silver also had a motive for stealing the Slate.

He was the one who destroyed it with a Damocles Down after all, a rather eccentric way of doing things.

"But, lets actually find evidence to prove that first" he mentioned, as he saw the Strain, or the group of Strains, appear in front of him. They appeared to be weird, somewhat deformed, monsters. It seemed they were everywhere, as instead of bunkering up inside, many of the students were still running around.

"It looks like they are inside too. What sort of Strain is this?"

"I dont know, but this is far from natural. Its possible this is the work of the Colorless King".

"Can he really do that?"

"Every Colorless King develops a different power. We have a better idea of what you can do then what he could do".

"So you do believe its the Colorless King then who stole the Slate?"

"That...I don't know...just, lets focus on helping these people and finding the 9th and Orange King".

As they said that, some sort of robot rolled on up to them as if nothing was going on.

"Excuse me miss, but we do not detect your child in the database. Please make sure to check with the registry and central offices to apply to join the school, or to fix the clerical error".

The robot was suddenly kicked to the side by a small leg.

"...by the way, what are you going to do about school?"

"I already know what I need to, and I doubt a King should go to school anyways!" Azi shouted, and looked at the creatures ahead of him. They certainly did not look human.

One of them tried to charge at him, but Azi ducked and slid under the creature. As he did, a katana appeared in his hands that he used to cut through it, killing it immediately. It instantly turned into dust, and no longer existed.

"How did you know that was not a person?"

"...the ears are useful for something. I could tell there was no heartbeat inside of it. Looks like they are creations of some kind".

Meanwhile, another creature tried to claw him from the back, but the tail moved automatically and blocked it, even tossing him aside. Azi cut through its head, and turned it to dust.

"What else can you create?"

Azi looked at his other hand, and purple aura surged there and became a gun, a pistol to be exact. He gripped it properly and pointed it forwards. It had a very futuristic look to it, and had lines of glowing purple across it.

"Enough" he mentioned, except the two of them were suddenly caught off guard as a creature burst up from below ground. The negative about them not having a heartbeat, they could sneak up like that. Furthermore, it looked like it was immediately trying to eat Azi and Awashima whole.

And then, a massive gunshot sound went off as a blast of orange energy shot through its head, turning it to dust as well. Azi looked over, and enhancing his eyes further with aura, looked over and saw a boy, younger and shorter with him, laying on his back with his feet planted against the wall, leaning up to look down the sights of his sniper rifle that was half resting on his body. It looked as unusual as he thought it would sound if he described it, but that was what position he was in. He couldn't even be in a double digit age yet...but his rifle, it looked...well, like the gun he made, only with orange instead of purple.

"Is that the orange king? Huh, he has the same color hair and eyes as you".

"What do you mean? He has white hair and red eyes, mine are both black".

"...did you look at yourself in the mirror properly?"

"Yeah, and I..."

Suddenly, shock hit Azi again.

"I didn't even realize before!"

It seemed that Azi had neglected to mention that detail.

"Whatever, we can deal with it later! We know who the Orange King is now!"

"Behind you!"

Awashima slashed behind her at Azi's warning, while he shot a few more monsters.

"The Orange King was up on the roof, I saw when I was in the air. We need to regroup with him, see if he knows who started all this".

"Fine. But we still need to worry about whoever shot a rocket at us also".

"Don't worry about it. I have some people on that" replied a voice, and Azi noticed that Awashima suddenly seemed...relieved? Happier? Soothed?

"Its nice to have you here, Kusanagi".

"Yeah, when I noticed that the Blues were deploying to the area furthest away first, I figured I should come and get involved".

"Maybe once this is over, we can drop Azi off somewhere and get a drink".

"No reason to do that" Azi said, totally missing their feelings for each other and just thinking that they were friendly. "I am legally 21, so I can drink".

"...oh, right..."

Azi might be smart, but it seems he failed to pick up on their flirting. Then again, it was the middle of the battlefield, so his focus was occupied.

"Hey, Kusanagi-san was it? Any idea of how we can find the source, in case the Orange King doesn't know?"

"Yeah. Even with the Slate, there are limits. TO create this many creatures, someone is exerting themselves. Find whoever seems more out of it then the others, and we find the source".

"Alright, that is something".

* * *

Kouta Takama watched as the rest of the front yard was cleared, and dismissed his sniper rifle. It looked like everything there was covered, and there were still creatures inside the school he had to worry about. He sprung to his feet, and quickly put on his shoes and socks.

However, as he finished, he suddenly drew two guns and pointed them at the door from the roof down into the rest of the school. At the same time, the Sword of Damocles appeared over him.

"Sorry. I really don't have long, so I was curious if you would want to help me with something...that is a scary face on someone who is so young".

"It cant be helped, when a stranger in a cloak and mask approaches a young boy like me. What is with that fox mask anyways?"

"Its something a mentor of mine once recommended. Anyways, I would like to talk to you about the offer of an Alliance. You see, I know what the source of your power is, and more importantly, if you help me I can take you to it".

"I dont think I can trust anyone hiding behind a mask" Kouta replied.

"Then I suppose I only have one choice then" the man replied, and then out from his sleeve, a blade was drawn and he attacked Kouta.

"Hello the 9th and Orange King, I am the 7th and Colorless King!" he exclaimed, as Kouta blocked the attack with one of his pistols. He deflected the attack easily, and then threw a flashbang right into his face. The Colorless King blocked it and ducked under so it did not get him in the eyes, but Kouta used the opportunity to fire multiple rounds into his chest. He deflected them all, then charged forward with such great speed and Kouta could do nothing to block it as it slashed right through his body...not.

Instead, once he slashed through Kouta, or what he thought was Kouta, the image faltered like a hologram, and Kouta appeared behind him and open fired once more. He projected a barrier, but some broke through while others were blocked.

"YOu switched up the power of each Handgun...clever..."

"How about you show some respect then, and stop using a voice disguiser!"

He charged at Kouta again, but this time threw a few explosives around the roof. This forced Kouta to take a specific path, which he used to get around him and attack from behind. Kouta ducked this though, but he then got hit with an improvised kick across the roof.

But Kouta was not beat yet, and jumped back to his feet, indicating he had not given up. He then seemed to turn invisible.

"Do you honestly think such a trick would work again?"

A shot was fired at him from behind, but he blocked it with a barrier. However, then two shots came from both left and right at the same time, which caught him off guard and he was only able to block one. And then, four shots came at him. He was more ready this time, but two still caught him off guard. When eight did, he tried to dodge, but he still got hit a bit.

"What the...how...unless..."

The Colorless King went and stamped his foot on the ground, creating a shockwave that sent everything flying. Including several automated guns that had been created with aura, and one boy who got blown off his feet.

"Tsk. What a bother. You should have just listened to me, kid. Now, you are all alone".

"Am I?"

Suddenly, the man was hit with a rocket from behind. He turned around, and two boys around Kouta's age were there, both holding an orange energy shield in one hand, and an orange rocket launcher with the other.

"I bet you thought I was just some dumb kid who didn't know about the Slate right?" he questioned, a smile appearing on his face. Even though a mask was in the way, he could tell the person in front of him was displeased.

"You aint gunna believe whose child I am, but regardless of that, I am going to kick your butt".

"Wait...whose child..."

Suddenly, the Colorless King could feel a chill growing behind him.

"Its a shame my ex made him take her name instead of mine in the divorce" a certain familiar voice said, as he walked out from behind the door leading down from the roof. Wearing a blue uniform, and wearing glasses, Munikata came out. "But my son still inherited at least some of my ability".

Both of them immediately could feel the Colorless King, frowning and not happy in the slightest.

* * *

 **AN: Yay! We finally get to see Munakata appear! That said, quite a bit has happened in the past ten years it seems! Makes you wonder what it was exactly...well, hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hahahahaha!" a maniacal voice screamed, as he slashed around with knife at the innocent people passing by. A deranged man with a strange glow in his eyes, he had already injured three people and was approaching a fourth, a young girl with a bonnet. Her leg had already been cut (not off, but just injured), and she had fallen to the ground in pain.

"Please, please! Someone! Help me! Get him away from me!"

"Time to die, little doll!"

The man lunged at the girl with his knife, only to suddenly get blasted clean and clear by a powerful torrent of red spectral flame.

"...you know, at least from what I feel, girls these days dont like to be called dolls" said the voice of another young girl. Only, unlike the other girl, she seemed far more composed, and three red marbles flew around in a circle above her hand. But that was just a normal thing for her, as she was Anna of Homra. "Besides, you should be thankful I am the one who decided to fight you".

"What the hell was that?! I didn't even say anything!" he shouted, and then suddenly disappeared. He re-appeared behind Anna, about to strike and... "Guh?!"

He was kicked to the side by Yata, who did not look happy in the slightest.

"I warned you".

"Shut up! Stop just jumping around the conversation you stupid brat!"

"Hey, shitface! No one talks to Anna like that!"

"Shut up you stupid moron!"

"...I dont even need my power to figure out what will happen now..."

Yata came and rushed forward, as the man had tried to attack Anna, insulted Anna, and insulted himself all within a minute. It was as if he had a death wish or something, and so Yata came to strike at him...only he disappeared again and re-appeared behind Anna. He seemed to have some sort of fixation. However, he was once again blasted away from Anna, this time with her own power, with incredible force.

"I cant believe some psycho came and decided to cause trouble now of all times".

"It probably is not a coincidence. We may not know who has the Slate, but we do know the new Colorless King snuck past everyone".

"So you think it was whoever became the new Colorless King that stole the Slate?"

"Not necessarily" she said, as she sent several flame projectiles at the crazy slasher. "I didn't want to mention this sooner, but the possibility exists that whoever led the attack and theft, and whoever actually stole the Slate, could be completely different people. In all the chaos, we never confirmed if they were all in one faction".

Anna was not sure who stole the Slate either, and she had already tried to use her powers to find out who. Of course, it did not help her own information was limited. That said, if one put away the distrust people could have towards Homra sometimes...or often...it was blatantly obvious they did not have the Slate.

In the first place, in what universe is Homra good at being the sneaky types?

 _No, I suppose if it was Kusanagi, he could have done it..._

Maybe Homra was not entirely off the hook, but...at the very least, anyone who actually thought Anna or Yata were involved was an idiot or didn't know them well. Even Awashima likely did not believe truthfully they were involved, though that posed the question on why she seemed adamant to state it as such.

"Yata...tell me honestly, how likely do you think that the new Blue King could be involved in the theft?"

Although she expected an instant reply like "of course" or "Those damn blues", neither of the answers came from the Yata before her. Even if he looked essentially the same, having long past the period of major physical growth, although in truth barely anyone in Homra had shown much age since that day, his mental growth was clear.

"Honestly? I cant be sure of her. On one hand, she seems legitimate in her desire to help people, but...and dont tell Kusanagi I said this, but she tends to be prideful and arrogant. I heard she tried to stop Mikoto from escaping, even though she was ordered not to stop him at all, because she thought she could. Not to mention, there was the incident nine years ago..."

"Yes. I suppose that incident could put her in either light. But then, the Nanakamado Research Center was a stressful place..."

"Hey, Anna. Its okay. You dont need to think of that place anymore..."

"...thanks. For now, lets try to deal with all of the other issu..."

Suddenly, a powerful sniper bullet was fired from a rooftop, and came right at Anna's head. However, it instead impacted a red barrier and melted into nothing.

"What the hell?! Stay here Anna, I will go deal with that idiot!"

Yata immediately charged toward where the building the sniper in was, while Anna sighed.

"Well, I guess his mental growth is only somewhat better. Charging in as usual...wait, did he just tell me to stay here in perfect view of the sniper...I will have to talk to Kusanagi again..."

"Die!"

The slasher then came back to try and stab Anna, only to get blown away.

"Honestly though...why did all these Strains suddenly go berserk?"

* * *

"Well, Shiro? Mind explaining?" Sukuna asked as he balanced his scythe on his shoulders, watching as the now transformed King watched from a rooftop as Kuroh fought a strain with Super Strength. "You know something about the outburst of strain violence, right?"

"Maybe, though I cant be certain yet, but...it is related to the Slate most likely..."

"Can you just answer clearly for a change?"

"Sorry, its just my nature" Shiro told him with a smile. "But, the possibility exists that these people only just became Strains today".

"The pulse from the Dresden Slate...its the cause of all this, isn't it? Including us? Its hard to notice, since they are all adults, but I was right wasn't I, about the Slate?"

"Back on that I see..."

"You never answered me clearly, after all. Just, what about that damn thing makes you not want to answer clearly?"

At those words, Shiro just remained silent while humming a little, taking this all rather calmly and casually.

"Its because after ten years, you never asked the right question" said a voice that almost made Sukuna launch an all out attack behind him. BUt he had calmed and changed too a bit in the last ten years, enough to not attack Fushimi Saruhiko on sight the moment he appeared. "Well done, Silver King, you trained him well".

A bolt of green lightning suddenly went flying past Fushimi's head.

"You know, you dont always have to respond with sarcasm and looking down on them. Also, I am not the Silver King right now. Toru is".

"Yeah, right. I am not sure how you pulled that off, but there is only one eternal Silver King".

"What the hell are you doing here, traitor!"

"Now now Suku-chan, dont let him bother you like that".

Hearing those words, Sukuna seemed to calm down, though he was still clearly wary of the man and had his scythe ready.

"I am not wrong though. He is a traitor. Homra, Sceptor 4, Jungle. How many people will you betray?"

"Hey, I never officially betrayed Sceptor 4 you know...anyways, I just came here to talk this time. I have some questions myself you know".

At those words, a gust of wind hit Fushimi and nearly knocked him off the edge of the rooftop.

"Rather impressive, Silver King. I take it you know what I will ask? I would have asked Anna to look for it, but I suspect you have some method of blocking it".

"The answer is Germany, as you and the others very well know".

"Come on now. We both know that is only part of the story" Fushimi asked, a brightness in his eyes that contrasts his usual lazy and bored appearance. "Sukuna, allow me to ask the right questions. Where did the Slate come from? What is it made of? Who made it? And of course..."

Suddenly, Shiro's aura flared in a way that Sukuna had never seen before.

"Shiro, are you okay?! Hey, what the hell! Stop Fushimi!"

Sukuna brandished his scythe towards the man who seemed to have upset Shiro, and summoned his Sword of Damocles.

"What, didn't you want these answers as well, Green King? Dont you want to know where the sword that hangs over your head, that threatens your very life, came from? Don't you want to know who made the Slate? Or...if there are others like it around the world?"

Those words seemed to break Sukuna's focus. It was a concept that he had never thought of, and no one had ever even brought up.

"If one Dresden Slate can be made, why not another? After all, the famous Silver King is smart enough to think of better solutions, then doing a Damocles Down on the Slate. Unless of course, he wanted to hide some evidence that is".

"Fushimi, what the hell are you saying?!" Sukuna shouted, pushing through the shock in his mind and launching an attack on Fushimi. Fushimi then blocked the attack with a barrier, and used his sword to repel Sukuna himself. Sukuna however had anticipated this, and the moment Fushimi thought he had everything, a green lightning bolt struck him from behind and injured him.

"...the lightning bolt from before huh? Clever" Fushimi complimented, as he stood back up.

"Why dont you just admit it! You stole the Dresden Slate, didn't you!" Sukuna shouted, enraged at the person who upset Shiro like that.

"Wow. Still a child, but it seems you finally grew attached to someone. I guess you can act rational for five seconds after all. Or, did that incident shake you up more then I thought?"

Shiro finally turned around, and faced Fushimi.

"Did you steal the Slate?"

"You still have not answered any of my questions".

The tension seemed to raise for a moment, as the two looked at each other. Sukuna had never seen Shiro so serious before...

And then he tiled his head and smile, his expression relaxing if nothing was wrong. "Gotcha!"

This completely threw Fushimi off, and nearly made him fall over.

"You know, you might be the first in a long time to actually try and upset me. Most people didn't you know? Its rather interesting, but although a few tried to draw me out, I dont think anyone ever made it their objective to upset me in quite some time".

Fushimi could not help but show shock and surprise.

"What now, dont tell me that was all an act..."

"I was trying to practice a little. I have some experience helping with School Plays, but people say I am not very good at pretending to be angry. Was I convincing?"

At those words, Fushimi twitched a little, and Sukuna burst into laughter as he fell on his back.

"Wow! I am usually not to into this sort of stuff, but that look on that traitor's face! Brilliant! Just brilliant!"

"Tsk. I guess I will have to continue this later. I do have a job to do after all" Fushimi growled, and jumped off the top of the roof. Once he was gone, Sukuna got up and stopped laughing.

"You okay, Shiro?"

"Yeah. I was not expecting those questions so soon. Still, I think we got more intelligence out of him then he got out of us".

"I think we should add him to the suspect pool of who stole the Slate, and make him the main suspect".

"His interest in the Slate is concerning for sure, but its possible he came to ask me because he doesn't have it".

"I dont suppose you snuck it away when I wasn't looking...actually, dont tell me. Who knows if the Gold or Blue clan had someone like Anna".

"You really think I would steal the Slate before everyone else?"

"I think there is a reason you are not answering the question of my growth" he said, tapping his scythe. "But, after that day, I trust you Shiro. I still will keep asking, and looking on my own, but I wont betray everyone like Fushimi does. I am better then that".

"I see...still, you don't plan on leaving it as is do you?"

Sukuna had a mischevous smile appear on his face.

"Not a chance, that bastard is totally planning something. He might have come to accuse you of stealing the Slate, but...I think he is the one we should trust the least".

Shiro sighed casually as this was said.

"I suppose nothing I can say would change that, but lets focus on the current Strain attack".

"Sure. But, there is one thing you should give up trying to hide and just admit" Sukuna replied, passing along a smile full of mischief and friendship. "The re-awakening of the Slate absolutely caused all these people and things to go berserk".

Shiro figured as well, it was blatantly obvious this was the Slate's fault.

"...at least it means it is still in the city".

* * *

"...Munakata is your dad? Well, I will admit, I did not factor that into my plans".

"Glad to see I can still pull one over on the Colorless King. That said, would you mind terribly if you told me who you were?"

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

Munakata looked over at his son, and gave his usual smile.

"Why, to help instruct you on how to deal with this of course. When I saw the Sword of Damocles appear earlier, I just..."

Munakata narrowed his eyes in the usual dramatic way he did things.

"...knew you were chosen for greatness".

 _AHHHHK! Dad is being super creepy again!_

Kouta completely percieved his dad's actions as extremely creepy and odd, and understood how he managed to creep out his mom enough to get a divorce. To the two of them, the way Munakata could act sometimes was really, really odd and creepy.

"How interesting though. THe way the Kings were chosen this time...I wonder if the Slate has its own consciousness. What do you think, Colorless King? Or, are you the brown king, with that dirt on your shoes?"

"...dad is talking about weird stuff again..."

"No, Kouta. This is extremely important. Perhaps I need to give you a personal study session later..."

 _The way his voice sounds when he says that...its so creepy!_

"After all, I find it hard to believe that the Colorless King, after so long, would reveal himself so easily. So tell me, who are you really?"

"Why, I am the Colorless King..."

"...I dont believe you. There is way more to this. Why wear that cloak and hood? Why come and face the Orange King personally? You are not the real Colorless King, are you?"

Suddenly, the figure in the cloak began to chuckle...and the voice disruptor seemed to turn off. The figure took off the hood and mask, and the revelation was one that shocked even Munakata.

"What? Not happy to see me?" Mikoto Suoh asked as he smiled at Munakata. At the same time, a red flame appeared all around him.

Munakata also surrounded himself in a blue aura, to protect himself from the ferocious fire.

"...dead men should not walk..." Munakata said, finally unnerved a bit by something. After all, this had exceeded his expectations.

In the next second, Munakata charged right at him with his sabre drawn, not even having the time for a normal release. He unleashed several slashes, but all of them were blocked by Mikoto's red aura.

"You are weaker..."

"So are you..."

The two grinned at each other as they clashed, forcing Kouta to once again deem them both creepy in his mind.

* * *

Azi turned the corner once more as he ran through the building, and came across another girl getting attacked by the weird monster thing. He quickly created a blade and cut it in half before it could harm her, and then charged forward down the hall. He had done this quite a few times now, the school was far larger then he anticipated.

"Damnit! What the hell is with this school?! Its like some sort of illusion or maze!"

Azi once again turned another corner, and saw someone else about to be crushed by a monster. He once again tore through it, but after that, he stopped.

"...wait a second. There is something wrong here. These hallways...they are all identical..."

"Awww, and I was having so much fun watching you run around, Azi-chan".

Suddenly, the girl disappeared, and instead he heard a voice come from behind him. He had heard this voice only once or twice before, it was a voice he knew all too well.

"Now tell me, don't you think its about time you stopped pretending to be a King and just surrender to us?"

Azi turned his head around, and came face to face with someone who should be dead. Who had to be dead. Who could not be alive.

Nagare Hisui stood there, without any wheelchair, with a look in his eyes that sent shivers down Azi's spine.

"No...way..."

"Good, you understand. You lack the ability to be a King, after all. A level 1 character cannot fight level 100 bosses".

Hearing those words, a combination of fear and panic overcame Azi, but Azi still raised his sword and kept up his guard.

"I...I...I am not alone! I dont know who you are, but taking that face wont intimidate me!"

"Oh, do you mean the current Blue King? I am afraid she is a bit...pre-occupied, with a sempai of hers who can show her what a real Blue King is like. Now tell me, do you honestly think you can stand against the one who was once your King?"

* * *

"Ahhhg!" Seri Awashima shouted as she was repelled by another swordsman, one of superior quality and skill then her own. The former Blue King, Jin Habari.

"Come on now, are you telling me that you are really a King? If you want to be a leader of the Blue Clan, you will have to work harder then that".

* * *

Fushimi continued to walk down the road calmly, towards his next objective, when he finally stopped.

"Sukuna-chan, shouldn't you be playing somewhere else? With your new master maybe?"

Sukuna stepped out of a nearby alley, scythe in hand.

"If you are trying to piss me off, dont bother. Your face does that just fine".

"Maybe...but, didn't your master say to leave me be?"

"No. My friend suggested to focus on the current issues. At least, that is how I remember it. And I figure one of two things, either you stole the slate, and are causing all this trouble, or you have intel on who did, but for some reason are not sharing it. So, I might as well beat the truth out of you".

At those words, Fushimi called upon Red, Blue, and Green Auras from him all at the same time as he drew his sword.

"Really now? You think you can fight me?"

In response, Sukuna called upon the green aura, and the Sword of Damocles appeared over his head.

"Yeah, I do. Now, how about you fight me for real?"

Fushimi looked at the sword, and then at Sukuna.

"So you still have it then? Good to know".

"What?"

"Oh, I guess you dont know yet. For some reason, Nagare Hisui has appeared in front of the new Purple King, your former clansman, and has engaged him in combat".

Those words caused Sukuna to lose his composure a bit.

"What?! But he died!"

"Indeed. Makes you wonder, is this the doing of the Slate, or the supposed Colorless King? Or maybe, the Orange Clan?"

"Shut up! What the hell do you know?!"

"Oh come now, is this really where you want to be? Your King is waiting for you to appear. Or, are you letting what happened nine years ago to get to you?"

"SHUT UP!" Sukuna yelled, coming at Fushimi with full force. Fushimi drew his sword, and along with a barrier repelled the attack. Sukuna tried to make use of his speed and his strength as a King to his advantage, but Fushimi kept composed and used Blue Aura to defend, Green Aura to manipulate, and then Red Aura to attack. The combination of these three factors resulted in Sukuna getting pushed back.

"You are still way too young to beat me, Sukuna-chan".

"Damnit...you damned traitor!"

"Just smart. YOu cant beat me when you are so sloppy".

And with those words, Fushimi jumped up and ran off into the city, not providing any answers to Sukuna. Or at least, that was what he thought. Sukuna took out his cell phone, and called Shiro.

"Hey, I had to endure a lot, but I placed the tracker as requested. Anyways, it seems like something is going on over..." Sukuna started to say, as he looked over towards where the other kings were...and saw huge flashes of light, and several Swords of Damocles.

"...I will call you back later. That damned Fushimi, he knew this would distract me!"

* * *

 **AN: All the distrust! All the drama! Its wonderful! And now, we have Fushimi heavily involved, and dead people fighting! Will Munakata manage to finish the fight before his son views him with dead eyes and lots of concern over his mental state? Guess we will have to keep reading to find out!**


End file.
